


That's how it is!

by Cellis



Series: Oh that's how it is [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Developing Friendships, Friendship, Frigga (Marvel) Lives, Gen, Loki & Steve Rogers friendship, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki is helping, Loki is not Odin, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Compliant, Not Thor: The Dark World Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Possibly Pre-Slash, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve Feels, Steve Needs a Hug, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony Being Tony, Tony is not as observant as he thinks, adjusting to new world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellis/pseuds/Cellis
Summary: Following the defeat of the Dark Elves Loki, for his assistance, had his sentence on Asgard commuted to working with the Avengers to defend Earth.  Loki has for almost a year been living in the Avengers' upstate New York facility and works now as part of the Avengers team but is not an Avenger. Bucky Barnes has recovered his memories and is an Avenger in waiting who also lives in the Avengers facility. Over that year Steve has gotten to know Loki and his history, finding to his surprise common ground and more. Steve, Bucky and Loki can regularly be found hanging put together as they adjust to the world they now live in. Loki has learned to trust more than just Thor and Frigga.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my first attempt at fanfiction. I am not a writer. I apologise in advance for any mistakes, spelling, grammar or characters who appear non canon. I do not own any of the characters and have simply borrowed them from Marvel. I hope you enjoy and feedback and comments are welcome. Thank you all for reading. A huge thank you to Lizphills500 and ShallowGenePool for their inspiration and especially Liz for encouraging me to do this.

The evening sun is casting long shadows through the large windows on the western side of the Avengers’ facility in upstate New York. 

Steve, having showered and changed out of his Captain America uniform into his favourite blue jeans and red Henley, which highlighted his muscles in a way to which Steve was completely oblivious, walked into the Avengers’ private kitchen area. Reaching for the coffee pot, that always seems to be ready no matter what the hour, he pours himself a most welcome and anticipated mug of coffee.

Leaning back against the counter with his coffee mug in hand he contemplates their latest run in with Dr. Doom’s doombots and just how different the outcome could have been had Loki not been part of the team and fighting with the Avengers. 

Natasha would be in medical with a lot worse than a few cuts and bruises. They could have lost her today or she could have suffered serious injury he realises with a frown. Loki had used his magic to create clones to distract the bots from their concerted attack on Natasha’s position giving Steve the time and opportunity to get within reach of her and take them out with his shield. Although injured and getting very tired Natasha had stood her ground valiantly to protect the group of people who had been trying to hide behind the parked cars a few feet from her. Steve smiled to himself as he remembered the look on Loki’s face when he thanked him and especially that shy smile which he rarely showed out in the field. 

Loki’s smile had quickly turned smug when they overheard Clint saying to Tony that his position had been all but compromised until Loki had destroyed four doombots with one blast from his staff. “He does tend to get around which can come in handy” Clint chuckled before asking Tony not to say anything to anyone else about him needing Loki’s intervention and help.

Hearing this request Loki had, of course, walked by Clint and Tony and with a wide `cat got the cream` grin said ”you are most welcome Hawk. Glad I was of assistance”. 

Steve could not stop his smile as Clint’s face resembling a child who had gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar came into his mind’s eye. If Clint could have taken back what he'd said he would have instantly or maybe just stabbed Loki with an arrow for overhearing.

While Clint had been one of the most vocal advocates against Loki coming back to earth and working, let alone being allowed to move in, with the Avengers he had over time reluctantly come to acknowledge the benefit and usefulness of Loki’s magical skills and fighting ability. Though that was something he would never admit to Loki, at least not before being overheard today. Steve knew this was not something Loki would forget easily.

Loki, for his part, had been initially reluctant to engage with the group preferring one on one interaction. 

“This has always been Loki’s way”, Thor had explained one morning shortly after Loki had arrived.

“Loki does not trust easily. He can command a room simply with his presence should he so wish but to allow others get close to him has always been a harder task for him.  
He prefers to stay removed somewhat but realise that when he undertakes a task, if that be assisting a fellow companion, engaging in diplomatic talks or fighting working alongside a fellow warrior, there is none that I trust more even after all he has done”. 

It had taken time for each Avenger to come to their own level of trust and ease with having Loki around and working as part of the team.

Steve figured while Clint may never completely forgive Loki, and would definitely never forget how Loki had used him with the aid of the sceptre, he had at least stopped voicing his distrust of Loki at any given opportunity. The two now co-existed in relative ease although Clint was known to drag out the sceptre issue whenever he tried to persuade Loki to use his magic for Clint’s benefit or pressure Loki to take his side in an argument or discussion. The fact that it worked less and less may have contributed to those tactics being employed by Clint less frequently than before. 

Loki was after all a great tactician and master manipulator when he so chose. All the Avengers had enjoyed Clint’s multiple futile attempts to sway Loki with blackmail. On more than one occasion Natasha had been heard to stage whisper “Honey not Vinegar, Hawk”. This without fail earned Natasha a small gracious bow of the head from Loki when he thought no one was looking. 

Steve realised that he invariably always was looking and that gracious bow always brought a smile to his face. Loki using his trickster side to get back at Clint following such occasions may also have been a contributing factor.

  
  


Steve is disturbed from his musing by the sound of a throat clearing. He looks around to see Loki standing just by the counter, having showered, with his hair falling in soft damp curls at his shoulders and wearing an Asgardian forest green tunic over dark jeans.

Not for the first time did Steve find himself amazed at the style and grace with which Loki combined both asgardian and earth fashions. Somehow Thor never quite managed that combination but had become gradually more comfortable in earth clothes. Loki looked so flawlessly put together, casual yet classy, and he held himself in a manner which spoke to his position as a Prince of Asgard. 

“I apologise if I interrupted you but you did not appear to hear my approach” Loki says as his green eyes meet Steve’s sky blue ones and each smiles automatically in a silent greeting to the other.

“I, like you, seek the comfort of a warm beverage but how you continue to drink that loathsome coffee is beyond me. I had hoped that my influence would have by now persuaded you to more pleasant tastes” Loki teased as Steve could feel the slightest hint of a blush grace his cheeks.

“Hey, you know I still like my coffee” Steve replies as he pretends to take offence, even though he finds himself unable to break away from the gaze from those green eyes.

`Those eyes are too damn distracting` Steve thinks to himself. 

Loki’s eyes shine with mirth as Steve swallows hoping that Loki cannot read minds. Loki’s eyes move to Steve’s throat, his attention drawn by the bob of Steve’s Adam’s apple as he swallowed. 

“While you've introduced me to different tastes and a variety of teas I still like my good old American favourite” Steve says, head slightly bowed and looking sideways out from under his lashes trying not to blush more under Loki’s gaze.

“Fine!” Loki sighs brushing gently past Steve with just the barest of touches to get to the kettle. As he fills it with water and switches it on to boil he turns to face Steve again. “Are there any plans for food later? A team meal or are we catering for ourselves?” 

Steve hadn’t heard anything about any arrangements but no doubt Tony would wish to have a team dinner while he was visiting. 

Just as Steve is about to answer Bucky, walks in and, grabs Steve’s mug from his hand. “Ah, that was just what I needed” he says with a grin as he finishes off what remained of Steve’s coffee.

“That was mine and I was enjoying it” Steve glares, all the while trying not to smile at the gesture which Bucky has done a thousand times throughout their friendship.

“I will fetch you another coffee, Steve” Loki says as he reaches into the dishwasher to find Steve’s favourite mug before filling it with more coffee and handing it over to him. Steve nods his thanks.

With a glint in his eyes a devious smile comes to Bucky’s lips and he reaches to grab that mug from Steve also. Before Bucky can reach the mug wisps of green vine like tendrils wrap around Bucky’s torso holding his arms tight against his body. 

Loki takes the mug which Bucky had been holding from his hand and refills it. He hands it back to Bucky before releasing his binds. All the while Steve is standing with a wide satisfied grin on his face. Steve’s eyes shine with delight and a `that showed you` look as he watches Bucky squirm and try to get free. 

When freed Bucky turns towards Steve saying “don’t even think of saying anything Punk!”. Steve raises the hand not holding his favourite mug, now full of coffee, in mock surrender. Loki, looking particularly pleased, lifts the boiling kettle and proceeds to make his cup of tea. 

Steve and Bucky casually jostle each other like teenagers, almost spilling Steve’s coffee. Loki hears Steve quietly say “Jerk” to Bucky as the jostling continues and he smiles at the memory of when he and Thor behaved similarly though it was not unknown for him to end up stabbing Thor just because he could and Thor never learned to protect his side from Loki. The memory makes Loki smile further.

Bucky now, leaning against the counter, alongside Steve looks from Steve to Loki and smiles. “When will I learn not to take Steve’s coffee when you are around, Loki?”  
“As you don’t appear to have learned that lesson thus far I fear there is little or no hope for you in the future” Loki smirks with a small wink to Steve as he goes to take his tea to the seating area. 

“Coming gentlemen?” he enquires as he passes the two friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve and Loki are seated on one couch and Bucky is sitting opposite them on another enjoying their tea or coffees when Tony walks in.

“The Three Musketeers!” he announces as he comes to stand next to Bucky’s seat. “Where you find one the other two aren’t far away” he sighs, feeling a little outside this group.

“At least we are not the `Three Stooges`” Bucky deadpans. He, with Steve, Loki and occasionally Thor, has been catching up on classic television and cinema comedies and has `the Three Stooges` listed as one of his favourites.

“We were just discussing food when you kindly graced us with your presence” Loki says turning to face Tony.

“Yeah, not sure if you are being sincere or not there, Prince of Darkness” Tony says as Steve scowls.

“But no matter” he continues, “I am here now; you three are here and I do want food”. “Any suggestions so far, no matter how bland and uninteresting they may be?” Tony asks as he goes to the bar area to fix himself a drink.

“Not being food connoisseurs I understand” Tony continues before anyone else can speak.

“Pizza” Bucky suggests, “Thai or Chinese” Steve says while Loki looks at a number of take away menus before sighing and saying “I feel like something French tonight”.

As he says it he casts a quick glance in Steve’s direction, Steve smiles at Loki and says “Oui! I can do French”.

Bucky rolls his eyes at Steve saying “of course you can”.

Tony turns with his drink in hand and asks Friday if there is a French restaurant nearby that delivers. With Tony spending more time in California he isn’t as familiar with the local restaurant scene. Now if they were still in Manhattan that would not be a problem.

“Yes Sir, one which is a favourite of Captain Rogers and Mr Loki has delivered several times. In fact it has become somewhat of a regular occurrence, delivering several times a month” Friday answers.

“Really?” Tony raises his eyebrows in surprise, “didn’t think your taste would go to French, Capsicle, what with you having to eat it during the War”.

“I drank coffee during the War too, Tony” Steve answers somewhat annoyed at the use of the nickname which Tony knows Steve does not like. “The war didn’t stop me eating and drinking food I like” Steve scowls.

“The Captain’s tastes are more sophisticated than you imagine” Loki adds and Steve gives him an appreciative smile.

“Okay!” Tony says somewhat contritely as he realises he has somehow upset the Super Soldier and irritated the Prince but for the life of him he doesn’t know what exactly he said to offend. 

Tony thinks that Steve is again feigning his dislike of the name Capsicle. `After all who wouldn’t like such a hilarious name?`  
  
`Maybe someone with no sense of humour or a stick stuck up his ass half the time `Tony thinks to himself.

With a shrug he goes to take a seat beside Bucky and looks across at Steve and Loki sitting opposite him.

“Has a decision been reached that we are ordering French cuisine?” Loki asks as he finishes his cup of teas.

“No, not before everyone has a say” Bucky is quick to add before Steve agrees on French again.

“Friday, where are the others and are they joining us for dinner?” Steve asks.

“Thor is at present in the shower. Clint and Natasha have returned from medical and are currently dressing. I will ask if Clint is staying for dinner. Ms Maximoff, Sam and Vision are still sleeping or relaxing where appropriate but I can disturb them if you wish.” Friday replies.

“Right, so we wait for the others?” Bucky enquires, hoping the answer will be yes and some of the others will want Pizza too. While Bucky likes French cuisine he has a hankering for Pizza and beer tonight.

Normally he would use his `puppy dog eyes` look on Steve to try and sway him around to his thinking but Steve has already backed Loki’s play for the French cuisine. Probably his way of thanking Loki for the coffee save earlier, Bucky thinks. As he watches Loki give him a smug satisfied grin he tries to think of ways to get revenge. `Make all the tea disappear, maybe!`

  


Tony turns on the large wall-mounted television screen and flicks to the news channels to see how the media are reacting to the Avengers’ confrontation with Dr Doom’s doombots. While much of the coverage comprises extracts from various witness videos and interviews with those at the scene invariably the discussions turns to Loki’s involvement with the Avengers.

Some news anchors and reporters choose to ignore the fact that Loki can clearly be seen rendering assistance to several Avengers, drawing fire away from Natasha and saving Clint by destroying the four doombots advancing on his position, but rather focus on the damage caused by the falling debris from some of those destroyed bots.

The studio discussions, not for the first time, turn to whether or not Loki should be allowed live so freely among the people he tried to rule and subjugate; should the government or law enforcement not take him into custody and have him face trial or make greater reparations for the damage he caused during the Battle of New York; should the Avengers really work alongside the Villain?

Tony looks down unable to meet Loki’s eyes. Even Tony has, albeit reluctantly, come to appreciate Loki’s skills and his use of yet to be fully determined and understood science, magic!

Bucky jumps to his feet and throws a balled up tissue at the tv screen as another Anchorman introduces archive footage of the Chitauri invasion.

“When will they move on and accept that you have been punished and are still serving your punishment?” Bucky says as he turns to Loki with a look of solidarity.

Steve gently nudges Loki’s knee with his own and lays his hand on Loki’s shoulder giving him what little support he can. Loki holds his regal head high in defiance but Steve can see the vulnerability and pain in his eyes before Loki lowers his eyes.

Loki is grateful for Thor’s usual boisterous entrance as Thor booms, “my friends, have arrangements yet been made for food?”

Steve leans closer to Loki and quietly says for his ears only “you are a valuable part of the team and have come too far to let those headline grapping parasites get to you”. Loki nods appreciatively to Steve. A gentle squeeze on his shoulder by Steve acknowledges Loki’s nod and Steve smiles at Thor.

“Still deciding on what to eat, choices so far Pizza, Thai, Chinese or French, with Loki’s preference being for French” Steve says removing his hand from Loki’s shoulder.

Tony rises to refresh his drink. Passing Thor he pats him on his arm and says “all others options still on the table, don’t let the Three Musketeers sway you to their preferences”.

“Who or what are `the Three Musketeers`?” Thor asks while looking confusingly in Tony’s direction.

“Oh, that would be the three amigos beside you” Tony smirks.

“Friday, please line up `The Three Musketeers` for viewing after we eat. Have to continue the cinematic education of the two grandpas and royal Princes!” Tony snarks as he returns to his seat.

“Which version do you wish Sir or should I make the choice?” Friday responds.

“You, please!” the three amigos say as one before Tony can decide.

“Very good” Friday says before advising everyone that Sam, Wanda, Vision, Clint and Natasha will presently be with them.

The others come in just as Bucky has had enough of the continuing attacks on Loki from what he has begun calling the gutter press. ”Friday, Is there anything more relevant on tv at the minute as I’ve had enough of those gutter snipes? They are making me lose my appetite” he says.

“I agree whole heartedly” Thor says as he places a hand of support on his brother’s shoulder. “Brother, they know naught of what they speak” he continues.

Loki can’t help but feel that despite Steve, Bucky’s and Thor’s good intentions the news anchor may have a point. He was imprisoned on Asgard and is still under sentence but that view is something he has heard expressed repeatedly since his presence among the Avengers became public knowledge. He cannot bring back the lives of those lost and perhaps he may never be able to do enough in the eyes of most. `Would the public even listen or care if they knew more` he wonders.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve, for his part, had made it his personal mission to reassure Loki of his value to and place with the Avengers and on earth especially after learning more about what had happened to Loki following the revelation of his true parentage and his fall from the Bifrost bridge. 

While Loki has not given any of them specifics about his time in the void Steve has been able to read between the lines by listening carefully to the phrases used by Loki on the rare occasion he has spoken to him of his time in the abyss before appearing with the sceptre. That coupled with the similarities to Bucky’s reactions to certain stimuli and both their nightmares have left Steve in no doubt that Loki suffered torture and like his best friend was forced to carry out actions while under the control and influence of another. 

Even with what Steve had witnessed during the war, the inhumanities carried out by the Nazis and Hydra, his imagination could only barely stretch to what may have been done to Loki to have a god scream out in terror and pain and roll into a foetal ball or crawl into a corner during a nightmare. 

The first time Steve had been awoken by Loki’s screams he had rushed from his own room to see if he was okay. Steve had found Loki curled into such a ball on the ground and huddled in a dark corner of his room, shivering uncontrollably and babbling in a language Steve didn’t understand. His hair was pasted to his face with sweat and he stared blankly into the darkness, lost in his dream.

Loki was so traumatised when Steve had gently knelt down by his side that he had instinctively lashed out at Steve. Only quick reflexes enabled Steve to barely block the stab from the dagger, which had magically appeared in Loki’s hand, and the subsequent attempts to free himself from Steve’s touch. 

Once Steve had secured the dagger he gathered Loki into a tight embrace and held him, softly assuring him he was safe, until he had fully awoken. 

Steve, for not the first time, was thankful for his enhances reflexes and strength. He was more than grateful that Loki had used only his strength and not magic to try and propel him away.

Bucky would no doubt have chastised him for rushing in to the room of a powerful sorcerer who was having a nightmare on his own with no shield or weapon. `It wasn’t the first time he’d rushed in somewhere, unprepared and not knowing what to expect, so he could try and help someone` he thought to himself. `That had worked out okay too`. 

On waking and realising where he was Loki had quickly lowered his face trying to hide his embarrassment, unwilling or unable to meet Steve’s caring and understanding gaze. Without intending to or perhaps out of exhaustion Loki’s body collapsed forward into Steve’s embrace, resting his lowered head against Steve’s broad shoulder.

Slowly as Steve continued to rub gentle circles on Loki’s back, something he remembered his mother doing for him many times while growing up and he had done for Bucky after nightmares, he heard Loki’s breathing calm and he relaxed his grip. 

Moving to sit alongside Loki Steve put his back to wall, their shoulders still touching. Loki had made no effort to break the contact. There they sat for several minutes in companionable silence. Steve glanced sideways at Loki before rising and offering his hand with an invitation to get some tea. 

The kindness and understanding Steve had shown was not something to which Loki was accustomed, as previously only his mother and Thor had ever shown him such care.

Looking up into Steve’s blue eyes, hidden somewhat behind those incredibly long lashes, Loki saw no judgement but rather concern, understanding and empathy. He looked upon the Captain with a new perspective or maybe he was now for the first time noticing Steve Rogers and not the American Icon, Captain America. 

“If you ever want to talk about where you were just now or anything else my door is always open” Steve smiled as he turned to lead the way to the kitchen.

Loki rose gracefully and joined Steve for a cup of tea, introducing Steve to the wonderful world, in his opinion, of tea and its range of flavours.

 

That was the first of many such nights disrupted by nightmares, whether they were Loki’s, Bucky’s or Steve’s. It had become somewhat of a ritual that one or both of the remaining trio, fondly called `the Three Amigos` by Tony, went to the aid of whomever was having the nightmare. They would move to the common room and sit over tea and coffee while watching cartoons or old black and white movies until they either fell asleep on the couches or returned to their beds. 

Over time Loki had come to trust Steve and Bucky almost as much as he trusted Thor.

Only Thor or his mother, Frigga, had been trusted enough to see Loki’s vulnerability or weakness of any kind. He had spent a millennium keeping his personal walls intact, either suffering alone or in silence. His indifference and aloofness was worn like a badge of honour but few got close enough to recognise them for what they really were, a personal suit of armour.

Steve and Bucky had adopted Loki into their circle as they shared common ground, being all three out of sync with the world they now occupied. Steve had identified closely with Loki’s feelings of not fitting in and never meeting the expectations of others, something he had felt for much of his life at least before the super serum. Afterwards Steve never knew if people wanted to know Steve Rogers or just wanted Captain America. 

Loki had more than once mentioned being tolerated by Thor’s friends because he was Thor’s younger brother or Prince Loki but rarely spoke of having friends of his own. He did mention one or two but most were described as acquaintances, allies or members of court.

It had come as a surprise to Steve that he found more common ground with Loki than Thor, which most would have expected as he now was closer in physical stature to Thor and seen as the “ideal” by many. 

Loki shared Steve’s love of art and music and both enjoyed rousing discussions on politics and literature. 

The three spent numerous hours together acquainting themselves with modern culture, Steve and Bucky catching up on what they had missed while frozen and Loki learning Midgardian cultures and references he wasn’t familiar with. 

Loki regularly sought out Steve’s company even when Thor was visiting. 

Steve had taken great pleasure in teaching Loki about baseball and both could be found screaming at the umpires whenever the Dodgers were playing. Steve would not call them the LA Dodgers and he resolutely refused to think of them as anything but `the Dodgers`. 

It was not unusual for other Avengers to come into the media and games room to find Steve, Loki and Bucky discussing some film they had just watched or arguing over words in scrabble or some other board game. In their spare time any two or all three could be found, if not in the common room then, in the gymnasium training or sparring or walking the grounds. 

Steve had taken back up his art and had persuaded Tony to set aside an area as a library and sometime art studio. While Tony had initially tried to sway Steve, and later Loki, away from physical books and into the world of electronic books he had failed miserably. Finally relenting he set up the library which had grown exponentially since Loki’s arrival. 

The library was by far Loki’s favourite place in the Avengers’ facility and the first place anyone looking for Loki would go if he was not in his room or the media room with Steve or Bucky. He was happiest spending hours lost in literature or listening to music on headphones. 

Steve found himself more and more being drawn to the library, where he sketched or painted while Loki read, and into Loki’s company in general. The ease they found in each other’s company felt unexpectedly natural. 

On a personal level Steve tempered some of Loki’s more exuberant acts of mischief and ideas for retribution while whole heartedly endorsing and engaging in others much to the exasperation of some of the other Avengers and those working at the facility. 

Loki encouraged Steve to be himself rather than simply the “icon” or “ideal” so many wanted him to be. Few tried to look behind the uniform but those who did saw a highly intelligent man with a personal moral code and unwavering sense of loyalty, a wicked sense of humour and a stubbornness for what he believed in, whether that was in people or a code of acceptable behaviour towards others which had been his corner stone throughout his life. 

But it was when Captain America and Loki combined their tactical, planning and fighting skills on missions or in battle that those outside the Avengers’ inner circle saw the force they could be. Loki had added another dimension to the Avengers’ arsenal of skills and weaponry both magically, mentally and physically.

 

***************

The argument or discussion about what to eat has been ongoing for over fifteen minutes and no agreement is in sight. Sam wants something spicy and suggested Mexican or Cajun, Wanda is the mood for Italian, Natasha and Clint both want Greek. 

Vision has declared no preference smiling at Wanda, as he says “it has been sometime since we had Italian”. Bucky immediately adds that pizza is Italian which earns him a loud groan from Steve. 

Thor, not surprisingly, is willing to eat whatever is the final choice. Tony has offered no suggestion and now appears to be content to drink scotch rather than eat. 

Steve sighs as his stomach rumbles. Looking at Loki and leaning towards him he says “maybe we should have just ordered French and let the others look after themselves.” 

Loki’s eyes light up as he smiles that mischievous smile that can only mean trouble for somebody. “We could always simply leave and go to the restaurant without the others” Loki casually suggests as he gently presses his knee against Steve’s. 

The idea is becoming more appetising as time passes. Steve ignores the conversations going on around him and turns to look directly at Loki. The idea of having a nice quiet dinner with good conversation in Loki’s company is very appealing and all thoughts of a team dinner are fading. 

Tony is staying around for a few days and Steve’s stomach is getting more insistent. The mischievous smile is still on Loki’s lips and the twinkle in his eyes makes up Steve’s mind for him. 

“Okay, let’s go” Steve smiles at Loki. 

Steve and Loki rise and head into the kitchen to rinse off their mugs and place them on the draining board to dry. They quietly slip out of the kitchen and head for the hallway leading to the door. 

Bucky raises his head as Steve and Loki are about to disappear down the hall. 

“Hey Punk, where do you think you two are sneaking of to so quietly?” Bucky calls causing all heads to turn and look in Steve and Loki’s direction. 

Steve blushes as Loki grabs his hand and continues down the hall calling back over their shoulders “we’re going to partake of French culture while engaging in scintillating conversation and enjoying some delicious French cuisine”.

“Deserter”, Bucky chuckles as Tony smirks, saying “Just so long as French kissing isn’t on the menu!”

“You’ll never know” Steve calls back as he casts a sideways glance at Loki and they head out the door to looks of disbelief from all but Bucky and Thor who turn to each other with matching small grins as if sharing some piece of insider knowledge.

“Capsicle? What about the team? Is that how it is now ...?” Tony calls after the disappearing duo.

“Oh, that’s how it is” Steve calls out as his Henley magically changes into a blue dress shirt. The door closes as Steve and Loki go to enjoy all things French and Sam smiles.


End file.
